


Day 3: Coming Out

by RiverKaze



Series: KlanceWeek 2018 (June) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, Klance Week, Klance Week 2018, Nerd Keith (Voltron), Nerd Pidge | Katie Holt, Nerdiness, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), sexual identity crisis, the Holt's are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKaze/pseuds/RiverKaze
Summary: Lance isn't sure why one particular boy makes his heart flutter. Keith wonders why the boy he has a crush on always act weird around him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late for day 3 of Klance week but I really struggled with this one, its only half finished but I will be coming back to it once my exams are done.

Lance walked down the school hallway towards the study room. He was practically skipping as he went because this lesson was with Hunk’s class. It also meant that he was probably going to be getting the least amount of actual study done this lesson. Though he did need help in English, so maybe they’d do some studying.

Lance met Hunk in the study room, chucking his books down with a large crash before crushing Hunk in a big hug. 

“Hunk, my man,” Lance said jovially, he wiggled his eyebrows as he said, “ready to do some study?”

Hunk laughed at his friend’s antics, they both knew it was probably going to be about a 50/50 chance that they would actually study. They always seemed to get too distracted when together. Hunk didn’t bother answering, it was a joke between the two of them and he knew it was rhetorical. Instead he sat down at the table he chose and began arranging his things. Unfortunately, Hunk really did need to use this time for his school work, his mums had been pestering him about it lately.

Lance looked at all his things, half of which didn’t even manage to stay on the table. So, with a sigh he started gathering them up. “Why do we need so much – FUCK!” Lance said as he when to pick up his pencil case, he wanted to deny the fact that he had forgotten to zip it properly last class but it was painfully obvious that he hadn’t when he stood up straight with only an empty case in his hand.

“Aw, man,” Hunk said behind his hand. Lance could see the fact that his shoulders were shaking. Lance glared and pointed a finger at his friend, the empty case forgotten in the hand he was using to point with. This seemed to break the dam holding back Hunk’s laughter and he snorted before giving in completely.

Lance huffed in annoyance and chucked the empty case at Hunk’s face, it hit his mark before flopping onto Hunk’s lap, he didn’t even seem to notice. Lance looked at his scattering of books notes and stationary laying all across the floor before bending down to start his clean up. He was reaching for one of his textbooks, the pages were bent at odd angles from the fall, but another hand got to it before he managed.

Lance looked up to see one of the kid’s that was in his class, all Lance knew of him was that he was silent, always seemed to sit at the very back, even though it seemed like he was squinting at the board, and that he made Lance feel weird.

“’Year 11 Chemistry’,” the boy said, “how you are going with it?”

“Ah, good,” Lance felt stumped for words, this guy had never talked to him before even though they were in almost all the same classes.

“Just good?” the guy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes?” Lance said, unsure. He didn’t understand why this guy wanted to know if he was good at physics or not (he was great at Chemistry, thank you very much, science was his thing). He just decided to ignore the weird question and instead started to collect his other things that lay across the floor.

“Here, I’ll help,” the guy smiled and Lance’s stomach felt like there was butterflies though it. He could feel his cheeks redden and busied himself with collecting his stuff quicker.

“Thanks,” Lance said as an afterthought.

It only took a few more minutes for them both to have all of Lance’s stuff back onto the table. Lance sent pointed look to Hunk when he looked u from his work, to only get a shrug from his friend before returning to his work. Lance huffed again at his friend before looking over to the guy that had helped.

“Thanks for that,” and after a thought, “I’m Lance, by the way.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m Keith.” Keith said quickly, sticking his hand out for a handshake before returning to his own table, which was now filled with 3 other people. Lance watched his retreating back as he moved to take his seat next to Hunk. He heard Hunk cough and looked over to him.

Hunk leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Um, do you like him?”

Lance sputtered and let out a nervous laugh as he shook his head quickly, “Nope, I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“Well,” Hunk said as he straightened back up in his chair, “it kind of looked like you were checking out his arse.”

Lance froze, he hadn’t thought he was being obvious about that. Maybe he could play it off as jealousy. “I was only wondering if it was genetic or if he worked out to make it look that good,” Lance curse himself silently, “I mean who wouldn’t want to have an arse like that.” Okay, Lance thought, I should just cut my vocal cords so I can’t embarrass myself further. 

Hunk chuckled, “Sure, man, whatever you say.”

Lance tried to ignore their current conversation and instead when to start his work in silence. He could feel just how red his face was as he tried to focus on his English essay, he just really hoped the other table hadn’t heard that conversation. 

They had.

~~~

The Holt twins wanted to burst out laughing having heard the conversation that had happened at the table next to theirs, the boys had been less than quiet with it. The bright colour that was Keith’s face wasn’t helping their predicament either. He was obviously trying to ignore it and do his work but the eyes of everyone at the table were on him.

“What?” Keith said in a whisper shout glaring at each in turn. Matt and Pidge’s shoulders were shaking with laughter whereas sympathy could be seen on Shiro’ face. Damn Shiro and his brotherly ways.

“Aw, you helped your little crush with his stuff and he complimented your behind,” Pidge said with a chuckle and a wide smirk on her face, “you should be happy.”

Keith glared at her, he started to slowly move to grab the neared object to throw at her annoying gremlin face without her letting on. He was stopped by Shiro’s hand on his wrist.

Shiro sighed, “How about we actually get started with this school work, yeah?”

“Alright, Dad,” Matt chuckled before making a show of opening his textbook and getting ready to study. 

Shiro just rolled his eyes at that and got to studying himself. They were all silent for all of 5 minutes before Matt couldn’t seem to hold it in.

“Matt,” Pidge said waving her hands at her brother to get his attention, “Have you caught up in Doctor Who yet?”

“No,” Matt scrunched up his face and looked over at Shiro, “Someone wouldn’t let me until I finished my homework.”

“Which you only just managed to hand in on time.” Shiro supplied.

“Anyway, what season are you up to?” Pidge looked like she was ready to bounce out of her chair.

“Season seven, I think.”

Pidge squeaked very much like the fangirl she was, “Oh my god, in season seven episode two, the Doctor totally kisses R- “

“Spoilers,” Keith said in his best imitation of River. He didn’t even bother looking up from his school work as he said it.

“Oh my god, you’re a closet nerd!” Pidge screeched, making everyone on the table to wince. Sure, he wasn’t one to usually insert himself in conversation but it had just seemed like the right point to. And come on, ‘spoilers.’

“I haven’t been a closet anything for years, Pidge.” Trying to calm the girl down with something other than geeky stuff.

“Ha, yeah, I guess that’s true.” She replied before realising what she was going on about before Keith interrupted, “anyway Matt, watch the goddamned episode.”

~~~

Lance couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the study lesson; his mind was on the conversation he’d overheard at the next table over. His mind whirled with thoughts and he couldn’t wait until lunch break to voice them to Hunk. 

Lance couldn’t focus at all on his maths work and he was glad that the teacher didn’t call him to solve any of the problems on the board. He packed his books up in a daze, he couldn’t get his mind of the conversation and was only pulled out of his thoughts when he walked into someone. Lance stubbled with his books, only losing his calculator and wincing as it hit the grown with a crash.

Lance looked up, about to apologize, when he saw who it was and frozen. He could feel the heat rise in his face. “Um, sorry.” Lance stuttered.

Keith waved his hand in dismissal and bent down to grab Lance’s calculator off the floor. He inspected it for damage and grimaced as he passed it back. “Doesn’t look like it survived the second fall today.”

Lance looked at the broken calculator in Keith’s hand, still frozen on the spot. He heard Keith clearing his throat and moved to grab the calculator out of his hand, being careful not to touch Keith whatsoever. “Thanks.”

Keith gave him a confused look, shrugging, saying, “Well, have a good lunch.” Before leaving further down the hall.

Lance watched him walking down the hall. He couldn’t take his eyes off Keith, only when Keith turned the corner could Lance move again. He was pretty much alone in the hallway now, with only some occasional stragglers walking through, so he hurried to his locker to dump his schoolwork and meet with Hunk. He was probably not too impress for having to wait so long for Lance to get to lunch. There were only a few things that annoyed Hunk and delaying him from any kind of food was definitely one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't really go where I was expecting it to but I like where it ended. I hope you all enjoy Part 2.

Hunk was waiting at their usual table when Lance arrived, though he wasn’t alone. Once Lance was close enough he could see that Shay was sitting at the table too. They were already in deep conversation and didn’t seem to notice Lance coming to the table. Lance felt his stomach drop and his face flush with shame, he had been hoping to confide in his best friend and being annoyed at Shay being at their table made him feel horrible but he wasn’t confident enough to have that kind of conversation in front of others and he had already been vibrating out of his skin.

“Hey,” Lance said as he sat down on the bench. He was still trying to sort his thoughts and missed most of the conversation Shay and Hunk were having, until he felt Hunk grab his arm. He looked up to see his friends eyes full of concern so he plastered on a smile in an attempt at dispersing the look. Hunk smiled back but the concern was still there

“You’re being unusually quiet today,” Hunk stated. Shay was looking at him with concern now too and it made Lance even more uncomfortable than he already did.

“Ah, you know, lot on my mind,” he waved a dismissive hand at the comment. He didn’t need concern he needed to talk with Hunk, a thought occurred to him then, “anyway, I was wondering if you want to come over after school.”

“Sure,” Hunk said easily with a shrug of his shoulders, Lance sent him a genuine smile and Hunk seemed to forget his concern as they all got into conversation about their current game of Magicka.

~~~

By the end of the day Lance was about to burst. His mind had been elsewhere all day and he couldn’t sit still. He had his bag and was meeting Hunk at his locker before the boy had even gotten the thing open. It felt like he was running ten times faster than everyone around him and he really needed to slow down. He needed to get rid of all his excess energy.

“I’m going to run home,” He told Hunk quickly.

Hunk glanced at him before getting back to sorting his bag and locker, “Yeah, and maybe around the block too.” Hunk added, “I’ll be there in fifteen.”

Lance nodded and raced for the door, barely avoiding people as he ran down the hall and out the front door, racing down the street without a backward glance. He was lucky to have a friend like Hunk, he knew Lance well and was never annoyed when he had to walk to Lance’s place by himself. Lance suspected, Hunk preferred when he was able to understand Lance after he’d had a run, compared to when he hadn’t and was talking so quickly it was pretty much gibberish.

As Lance got to his house he chucked his bag in the front yard and kept going. Hunk was right, he definitely needed more of a run, so he continued down the street and around the block. He could finally feel his thoughts simmer down from their onslaught during the day. He concentrated on the burn in his lungs, the feeling of the ground under his feet, and the wind rushing through his hair. It felt amazing and by the time he was back to his house he felt much calmer.

As he walked up the path to his house, he noticed his bag missing and knew that Hunk was already there, probably waiting in his room. He made his way through the house to the kitchen and grabbed his spare water bottle from the fridge. He probably still had too much energy as he took the stairs two at a time and raced to his room. He saw Hunk sitting on his computer playing some game Lance cared nothing for at the moment. Lance made his way to his bed and flopped down on it with an exaggerated sigh. He heard Hunk chuckling at him and watched as Hunk swivelled the chair to look at Lance laying like a starfish and hanging half off his own bed.

“I think,” Lance said as he looked at his roof, “that I might be gay.”

Lance didn’t hear anything from Hunk and decided to take a quick glance at his friend. Hunk’s face was blank of all expression and Lance was starting to dread the truth that he’d told.

“Is this,” Hunk started then cleared his throat. Lance sat up on his bed curling his legs under himself and wrapping his arms around them. “This is about that guy, isn’t it? That one in study?”

Lance sighed and nodded but couldn’t bring his eyes to look up at his friend.

“Oh, thank god,” Hunk sighed out. Lance’s eyes snapped up at that with shock on his face, Hunk quickly placed his hands up in a placating manner, “no, I mean, I love you and all, man, but not like that.”

Hunk moved from the computer, game now completely forgotten and he sat on the end of the bed. He pulled his shoes off before sitting cross-legged on the bed facing Lance. Lance didn’t want to look at his friend, he was still dreading the idea that Hunk was going to not be okay with this and he was about to lose the only real friend he had. Sure, he had Shay too but Shay and Hunk were a lot closer then Lance and Shay were.

“Lance,” Hunk commanded, a voice he only used when Lance was refusing to look at him. They had been friends for too long for Lance to not obey. He looked at Hunk with cautious and sad eye. “Lance,” Hunk said softer.

Hunk pulled Lance quickly into a hug which was far from what Lance was expecting. He squeaked as he was pulled into his best friend’s arms but let out a sigh as all the tension left his body. 

“You know, I might not get it, Hunk started as he continued to hug Lance, “But you’re my best friend and something like this isn’t going to change that.”

Lance let out a shaky breath as he looked at his friend, “Yeah, I’m just…”

“Terrified, scared, confused, attracted to a certain emo kid,” Hunk said smiling down at Lance who could help but laugh.

“Sometimes you scare me with your accuracy,” Lance gasped through his laughs, “And, yeah, to all of the above.” 

“So, Question,” Hunk asked, he let go of Lance and leaned against the wall with his feet hanging over the side of the bed. Lance followed him and they sat shoulder to shoulder as Lance gestured Hunk to continue. “How do you know that, you know, you like guys? Or is it just that one?”

“Well,” Lance said as he thought it over, “I always kind of liked the look of both sexes, you know, and I just, Keith, he’s… he’s so – ARGH!”

Lance threw his hands in the air before running them over his face and through his hair. How can he explain it, having a crush on someone? The thought came to Lance then.

“Actually, it’s…it’s not really all that different from the crushes I’ve had on others,” Lance said hoping that Hunk would understand, “It feel a little more intense. Oh, it’s probably the same intensity as your crush on Shay.” Lance finished with a smirk as he glanced at the red face of his friend.

“Aw, man, we’ve got it bad,” Hunk chuckled, face still blushing.

“Yeah, man, we do,” Lance replied with his own chuckle and burning face, ducking to try and hide it. He put an arm around Hunk and squeezed as they sat there in silence for a few minutes. “Can you help me tell my family?”

Hunk turned his head from Lance to the door he’d forgotten to close in his rush. Hunk could see Lance’s sister’s eaves dropping by the door and turned back to Lance. Lance didn’t notice but Hunk knew they’d be fine with Lance’s sexuality. He smiled as he poked Lance in the side to look at him again.

“Yeah, buddy, I’ll help.” He gave Lance a quick side hug, “They love you, so I bet they won’t even care anyway.”

Lance returned the smile, beaming at his awesome, amazing, brilliant best friend. He was definitely lucky to have a best friend like Hunk.

“Thanks.”


End file.
